Shacktron
"The King of House-Looking Mechas, the Shacktron, is ready to save Gravity Falls from a different Weirdmaggedon. It's called the Sovietmaggedon. Pretty clever, huh? Like Grunkle Stan, he would've protected the whole town from the horrors of these little commie bastards." --Su Ji-Hoon; Sovietmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls Again The "Shacktron" is a giant robot created during Weirdmageddon by the survivors of the event to fight back against Bill Cipher. Its name was coined by Soos Ramirez prior to the start of the battle it took part in. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it is only being used to fight against the invaders and Bill Cipher. After Gravity Falls became occupied by the USRAC, Dipper, Stan, Mabel and the other survivors brought back the Shacktron to attack at the USRAC troops, but this made the USRAC to be able to use their very fast tactics and/or use their Gundams and/or their mechas to attack at the Shacktron if Yevgeniy Motovov , the commander of the USRAC, and his Gundam, didn't came yet. If he and his gundam came, it will start a duel between the Shacktron (used by Dipper, Mabel, Stan and other survivors) and the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Apocalpyse Dragon (used by Yevgeniy Motovov) during the battle of New York, the USRAC War and the Sovietmageddon (by Dipper when he uses his journal when the USRAC invades Gravity Falls, Oregon) in order to take the Gravity Falls to its freedom. During the Weirdmageddon and the Sovietmageddon, the Shacktron can fight against Bill Cipher and his Henchmaniacs during the Weirdmageddon, but it can try against Yevgeniy and his army during the Sovietmageddon when the Shacktron is only composed of various objects, just as seen throughout the series finale of Gravity Falls (especially during World War III). These include: *The Mystery Shack *Parts of a Gobblewonker Robot *A totem pole outside the Mystery Shack *Soos' pick-up truck *The Interdimensional Portal *A tyrannosaurus rex *The right leg the Gideon-Bot *A Gravity Falls sign *A Li'l Gideon billboard *A logging truck *Some power line poles *Control panels of Dancy Pants Revolution In World War III, the Shacktron will be keeping the original look after it was restored by Old Man McGucket and will also be fighting against the invaders, the USRAC and Bill Cipher until it is being upgraded into a combat giant robot by Team Magic School Bus, Sarah Bellum, the Preschool Girls, the USLC and the Grand Alliance. During the Sovietmageddon (or after the USRAC invaded Gravity Falls), Dipper, Stan, Mabel and the other survivors started attack at the USRAC troops in Gravity Falls by using custom homemade weapons and the Shacktron before Ruby Rose convinces Walovlir Motovov and Yuri Motovov to stop the USRAC War. Before the siege of Kassala, the Shacktron was upgraded and became a combat giant robot, equipped with weapons from the Grand Alliance. They are 4 (four) machine gun turrets (an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun, an M247H Heavy Machine Gun, an M343A2 Minigun and an [[Automated Turret (Fallout 4)|automated turret from Fallout 4]]), an electric cannon (an M197 electric cannon), 2 (two) Laser Weapon Systems, 2 (two) multi-missile turrets (a [[Multiple Missile Launch Turret (Star Wars)|multiple missile launch turret from Star Wars]] and Crotales) and a howitzer (a M198 howitzer) in the Shacktron, which is costing the survivors to be pilots. In the siege of Kassala, the Shacktron will fight Bill Cipher, Tabuu and many more enemies with the help of the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls and the other mechas. After siege of Kassala, the pilots of the Shacktron will be promoted by the Grand Alliance and the other mechas. The Shacktron would look like as same as the original, but it could become a giant robot (and become a giant combat robot again) with the ability to use weapons from the Grand Alliance, then it is very good at fighting against enemies with the usage of these new skills. In battle, the Shacktron can against fight monsters but it can fight against Bill, Tabuu, other giants and other enemies. Now it will fight for Dipper, Stan, Mabel, the other survivors, Gravity Falls, the United States, Rah-Rah-Robot, all other mechas, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the USLC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Units